


The Final Countdown

by BamBrixBam



Series: Futuristic Four Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Futuristic Four, Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamBrixBam/pseuds/BamBrixBam
Summary: It's Penbur vs Hirolet in a game of Laser Tag!





	The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Penbur, with Laser Tag

Team Famous vs Team Super as Wilbur had dubbed their teams in a game of laser tag. It had been completely random. When the other three arrived at Wilbur’s house, they decided to play a game of laser tag, since the game room at the Robinsons’ could be equipped to whatever kind of game they wanted, laser tag was their option. Besides, it was nice to have a session with just your friends and go for as long as you wanted than at a public place where it was limited and sometimes they’d pack in other customers you didn’t know.

When placing their chest plates it lit up to the their team colour. Hiro and Violet on one team, Wilbur and Penny on the other. To keep it fair, Violet promised not to use her powers. Didn’t change the fact that she had super training, but both Wilbur and Hiro had karate training and Penny did have some form of fight training in her acting days (since Bolt would’ve recognised a stunt double). So in some ways, it was pretty even.

But they were up against two supers who’ve been out on the field and had successfully taken out bad guys. While this was just a friendly game of fun, the situation wasn’t as different. It was basically take out the opposing team. Same difference.

Wilbur would admit that he and Penny were a good team, though. While they had the super know how, he and Penny knew how to avoid paparazzi and crazed fans. And Penny’s acting did come in handy in real life as she could apply her knowledge to real life situations. Thank goodness she was on a superhero spy show. So he technically had a super on his team

…if you counted TV as real. Well, sometimes they gave accurate representations. Okay, he wasn’t sure about that, but it helped in this situation.

So far, their score was tied and they were coming up in the final minute. So if they wanted to win, now was the time to strike.

“Any ideas, Lucky Penny?” Wilbur asked, hiding beside her behind one of the raised platforms.

“I wished you didn’t give me that nickname.” she rolled her eyes. “And you’re more of a gaming expert than I am.”

“But you did act on a show that involved kicking bad guys’ butts.”

“That was scripted. I knew what I was doing beforehand and it’s written so I’d win.” she stated.

“What actor doesn’t know improve?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Point.” she gave a nod. “But I’m not acting right now. I’m playing a game with my friends. But if you want me to construct a plan, fine. You come out as a distraction in the last couple of seconds, get ready to shield yourself and while they’re focused on you, I’ll attack from behind. I should be able to climb up this and go unnoticed by them.” she gestured to a set of stairs leading up to one of the platforms.

“I like you’re thinking.” Wilbur winked. “Let’s hope Team Super falls for my charms.”

Penny rolled her eyes at his silliness. “They probably just want to shoot you before you unleash your so-called charms.” she teased.

“You wound me.” Wilbur feigned hurt, but immediately readied himself to get into position. Penny made her way up and Wilbur waited for the timer to get down to only a few seconds so they wouldn’t have time to catch up once Penny fired.

Ten seconds left and Penny was already in position. Wilbur jumped out and yelled to the opposing team.

“Na na na na boo boo!” he yelled waving his arms around. When he saw Hiro and Violet pop out and aimed at him, he quickly jumped behind another platform. As they fired, Penny shot them from above and raised their score.

“WINNER: WILBUR AND PENNY!” the speaker announced.

Penny rejoined Wilbur and high-fived him.

“Looks like the villains won this round!” Wilbur grinned towards the other two.

“What happen to Team Famous?” Violet questioned.

“If you were suppose to be villains then we would’ve tried harder.” Hiro commented.

“As if you were going easy.” Penny shook her head.

Both Hiro and Violet exchanged glances and gave innocent looks.

“No way!” Wilbur dropped his mouth. “I demand a rematch!” he declared.

“You do realise they’re messing with you?” Penny stated. “We beat them fair and square.”

“Even if we are, I’m ready for another round and this time, we’ll be the winning team.” Hiro smirked and held his fist out to Violet who returned the gesture.

“You are so on!” Wilbur smirked back.

“We’ll show you we don’t need to be superheroes to win. Oh wait! We did.” Penny grinned.

“For now.” Violet said.


End file.
